Cubedome
The first and main planet to have life on it in the Solar System. History of Cubedome 2000´s The two thousands were the first year of the Cube arrival. Cubes started taking over territories, and looking for best countries. The first 3 tribes were Odtliphiys, Feronnis and Valtewerour. As the tribes evolved, they formed into 2 countries. Fiddyl and Kodttier formed. Fiddyl was in the middle, while Kodttier was in the NE position. Fiddyl started growing and growing, battling with Kodttier to get life materials. Then, it stopped. Peace was formed. 2030´s Kodttier forgot about the contract, and attacked Fiddyl, who was as large as Deathlands is now. Kodttier killed Fiddyl´s leader. Fiddyl was in a global collapse. Fiddillians rampaged. Kodttier backed up. But it was too late... Only a quarter of Kodttier was left, and between Kodttier and Fiddyl a new country formed because octonic plates crashed into eachother. Behold, an important country even to this day, was born. Lineland - but then called Forjälland. Forjälland then meant "Huge colony" because it was a huge empty space. 2090´s First empires were born. Forjälland was still unconquered, because new contracts, as the "Outerland" it was spiritually important, so it was shared. In 3001 the first Prince was born, named "Prince Disgower" The modern-day continents raised, and Fiddyl later turned into Diffile, while Kodttier turned into Cornerstan. 3040´s Everyone was at peace. By now, several tribes and countries formed more. Prince Disgower "discovered" Dashlands. He turned King years before his dethronization. In 3044 he was dethroned, because Lineland was taken over by some uncultural and rude tribes. Yet, Dashlum was born in 3043. Dashlum continued the journies of his father. 3050´s Dashlum was throned after the tribe left. The people had hope in a new leader. History of Dashlands (unfinished) The story of the Dashlands starts in 3078 when Dashlum created "The Dashlandian empire" by the coast of modern day SquareLand. But after time The republic of Cubeland reached the old empire. And as you may guess it was annexed. Dashlum was executed but his three sons Boomling,Jumper and Dashium escaped each carring out some of the population and soldiers. Jumper settled in modern day minade. Boomling settled in modern day Oldgame. And Dashium settled in you guessed it in modern day Dashcity. Every one of the sons created countries that still live on to this day. But for now we will only focus on Dashium's country. So after some time Dashcity was build. Then a country named Daslands was made in that city. But as you may guess big and strong empires wanted to annex the nation. So they had to militarize the crap out of themselvs. One of the empires that wanted to annex the nation was the Boostian empire. Sure lots of empires wanted to annex the Dashlands. But this specific empire wanted to annex it the most sometimes sending ultimatums to the nation. And in 3105 the leader of the Boostian empire lost it and declared war on the Dashlands. At first it looked like The Dashlands had NO chance. But they had incredible tactics. Anyways so after some time The Boostian empire annexed 1/4 of the country. However...half of the country's millitary was hidden at the borders in warious places. Then the soldiers showed up and incircled the Boostian troops. The Dashlands's casualities is said to be around 4000-6000 Whilst the boostian empire's is suspected to be around 16000 After that numerous more battles happened. And after years of war... The Dashlands annexed the boostian empire. Wich ironically wasn't that big it was just a very skinny country with a coast on the Ocean. But The Dashlands needed a coast so it's Normal that they would want to annex the country whole. (This is currently everything we have about it. All credit above the History of Dashlands goes to Silver369#5792) History of Etenia (currently) Once upon a time (specifically 4121) there was a little city in (modern day) Spikeland called Etnia. The citizens in there were called "the others" because they were culturally different from the spikelandians. One day, they had enough of the government there, and started a rebellion. Approximatly two days after they started they lost. They were calm in 14 months, and then they rebelled again. Same result, and they were calm in 2 years this time. What really was happening in there, was, that they were mobilizing to go to war with old Spikeland again. This time, they managed to gain more land than they lost. But they lost again, and the government was so tired that he said: "Know what? I'm so tired of those bloody Etenians, that I'll just release them!" After that the Spikelandian government gave independence to Etenia. After that they became neutral, but prepared for war. (This is currently everything we have about it. All credit to History of Etenia goes to GunnerTeam#9132) Compoverse In Compoverse Season 2, Cubedome is a desolate wasteland, abandoned by its inhabitants due to the rapidly increasing temperature. It was later destroyed by TGP's artificial supernova.